Discord's throne
by Lunar.moon.6024
Summary: When Discord questions his relationship with the mane 6 and Spike, he finds that Spike is able to help him. And learns that friendship is a give and take relationship.


Discord's throne

After the mane 6 had used the magic of friendship in the form of Rainbow Power, they all saw that the tree of harmony chest rise out of its bud, and melt into the earth in Ponyville. And as the mane 6, Spike, princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadence, and for some reason, Discord too, entered the new castle and looked around; they all saw a beautiful throne room containing 7 different thrones with the mane 6's cutie marks on them.

As Twilight said how it took all of them to save Equestria, she saw how upset Discord looked after he betrayed them. She used her magic to pull them all into a group hug. ''wait a minute, where's my throne?'' he said sadly, not feeling like part of the group anymore.

''I don't think your quite there yet'' Fluttershy said in a quiet but understanding statement to Discord.

''hmm, well I suppose not'' he tried to say in a humble tone. Though deep down, he did want to have a real throne. Not on its own anymore. He wanted a throne that would be near his friend's thrones. He wanted a throne next to Fluttershy.

After Twilight had settled into the new castle, which she and her friends decided to call it 'The Castle of Friendship', Discord found himself going there a lot of the time just to stare at those thrones. 'You aren't ready, you aren't ready' he kept telling himself. ''what the heck does that even mean!'' he accidentally shouted. He quickly covered his mouth, realizing that Twilight was still sleeping. He forgot that it was 4 in the morning. How normal of him!

''Discord!'' the voice came rattling down his spine, as he realized the mistake he had put himself into. Coming down the stairs, was not Twilight, but was Spike. He was rubbing his eyes and murmuring something to Discord.

''Could you speak up, Spike'' Discord said as he made his ear larger, about the size of Spike, until he realized that it was now quite heavy as he fell to his side.

''I SAID…'' Spike screamed to get his point across to the clueless draconaqus. But he continued at a normal voice. '' I said, that you should go home to get some sleep before Twilight comes down. She made me come down with just the slap of her hoof.'' Spike finished rubbing the side of his head. Discord took a look at it to see that there was a big blue mark on the back of Spike's head. Discord quickly got Spike a small ice bag for the injury.

''I'm sorry about that Spike'' Discord said with concern. Spike was confused, Discord never showed any sort of concern expect to himself and Fluttershy. Now being wide awake, Spike felt that he needed to talk to Discord, this behavior was quite odd for even him to pull off.

''Discord, what's wrong?'' Spike said as he sat on the floor with Discord.

''why would you think that there would be something with me? Can't a draconaqus just sit on the floor in a throne room and question life's meaning without being asked what he's doing?'' said Discord stubbornly as he crossed his arms.

''Discord, I know there is something wrong. That's the same face Rainbow Dash wears when she is upset about something. It's a face that says 'hey, I don't know how to handle this.' Don't worry Discord, everypony has been there eventually.'' Said Spike caringly.

''Well, this is different.'' Discord said trying not to face Spike. ''I'm the spirit of Chaos and Disharmony, and I'm questioning what life means. I mean, I'm immortal and I'm questioning what to do with the rest of my life! It's not easy trying to maintain a friendship after being alone for so many centuries.'' He finished as he was now facing Spike with actual tears in his eyes.

''You know Discord,'' Spike spoke up ''you are not the only pony who has gone through this feeling.''

''oh, I know,'' Discord said sarcastically ''there are so many ponies that live such a long time that they feel alone.'' He said now facing down, letting his tears hit the polished floor.

''No, I mean Princess Celestia.'' Said Spike.

''oh, you mean Tia?'' Discord said, as he felt that Celestia was taking his moment again. To show Spike that he disliked the idea of a Princess taking his moment, he put a fake crown on his head as he sat up regally.

''No,'' Spike said, starting to get impatient with Discord. ''I mean after Celestia was forced to send her own sister to the moon, she grew very lonely. She blamed herself for what happened between her and Luna. In reality, it was both Celestia's and Luna's faults. They did not listen or talk to each other and that caused…'' he wanted Discord to finish his sentence. Discord looked a bit confused, until he was finally enlightened.

''Disharmony!'' Discord shouted, and realized that he shouted and heard Twilight coming down the stairs.

''Discord!'' Twilight shouted at the top of her lungs. As she approached the bottom of the stairs, all she heard where continuous apologies from both Discord and Spike. She sighed and climbed back up the stairs slowly. To show his sincere apology, Discord gave Twilight a pair of ear muffs so she would not hear them anymore.

''Okay, where was I,'' said Spike and he continued '' that's right! Disharmony! It was not until the two forgave each other a thousand years later that made it all better. But Celestia actually did question if she would still be able to rule Equestria without Luna by her side. It was a choice that took her a few weeks to decide. But she did it for the fate of Equestria. ''

''So, how is that similar to my problem.'' Asked Discord.

''Well…'' said Spike. ''you had the choice to take over Equestria with Tirek. But after he betrayed you, like you betrayed us, you realized that though it might have been a chance to continue your chaotic wishes. But instead you chose friendship over chaos, and helped Twilight to embrace her element of magic. At first, she thought she had to help somepony with a magical task, but because of you, she learned that it was not magic. The element actually meant the entire point of the magic of friendship.''

''I, I helped her realize that?'' said a confused Discord.

''Yes Discord, you did that!'' said Spike.

''Well, I'm not sure how to feel about that.'' He said looking down again.

''Please just say you will go home now.'' Said Spike now looking very tired.

''Oh, okay,'' Discord got up to see that Spike was now asleep on the floor. Discord thought of just leaving, but quickly put a small blanket on Spike to show sympathy for what Spike helped him realize. Discord smiled at sleeping Spike as he teleported home.

3 days later, after Discord talked to Spike, he teleported himself to the Castle of Friendship in hopes of hanging out with his friends. When he got inside, he saw that nopony was home. He immediately went to the throne room to see if there was a throne for him yet. It was not surprising to see that there was no throne with his name on it.

He started to get a devilish idea in his head. He made his old red and black throne for the days when he ruled Equestria appear in the throne room, right in the center of the circle of thrones. He smiled devilishly at his work.

He found himself turning to the wall to see the picture of him on the wall with Fluttershy. He also found a picture of him with Twilight and Cadence from that day that he was pretending to have the Blue flu. And finally he saw the picture where the mane 6 and Spike all crowded together for the first picture in the Castle of Friendship. Discord looked back at the new throne he put in the room.

He felt a bit selfish and knew it was not right. He made the throne smaller, to about the size of the other thrones, and made it white with a small capitol D on the top. He also moved his throne to be a part of the circle with the others. Right next to Fluttershy's, of course! Finally he made on more snap with his lion paw. This made him appear in the picture of the mane 6 and Spike. He was not front and center in the picture like he wanted, that of course would get him into unwanted trouble. He put himself in the background, waving and floating above the ponies.

He finally sat down in his new throne; it felt different from when he ruled Equestria. It felt more peaceful, and more welcoming. He signed, admiring his additions to the castle. He felt that if he acted as a friend to all the other the ponies now, instead of just Fluttershy, they might let him kept these additions to the castle. And finally accept him fully as a friend.


End file.
